Ciel's Bad Days
by PriscillaKing
Summary: A series of different times Ciel's weak stomach gets the best of him... Read and Review! Flames are not accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is dedicated to psychic chick, hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

Chapter 1-Too Many Sweets

'Ring!'

…

'Ring!'

Sebastian sighed. His master had been calling him quite frequently today, mostly to ask him to make him something sweet. He'd already gone through three dishes of chocolate cake, two lemon curds, and countless teas. All of which had been made to the best of the butler's ability. What more could his master want?

But Ciel _was _a child, and children tend to want to be spoiled, as Sebastian was now figuring out as he made his way up the hall to his master's study. He knocked three times on the polished oak door and waited. Once he heard his master's soft voice telling him to come in, he opened the door with grace only a true butler could manage and stepped into the room.

"You called, master?" He said, an amused smile creeping onto his face. Just the sight of his master and the scent of his delectable soul was enough to make him completely happy. He took great pride in his master's perfect, sin tainted, soul.

Ciel looked up at him with a bored look and tossed his current paperwork to the side.

"Sebastian I am still not satisfied with the sweets you brought me earlier and I want you to make me something else." Ciel said, putting all of his authority into his voice.

Sebastian was very tempted to laugh at how seriously the child had asked him for something so childish, but kept a straight face and approached his master's desk.

"Sir, if you keep eating so many sweets you won't eat your dinner. Wouldn't it be best to wait until after you've eaten a proper meal?" The butler suggested, relishing in the look of annoyance on his master's face.

"I've already told you what to do, demon." Ciel said dismissively, picking up his paperwork once again. Sebastian sighed silently but walked out of the room to do as ordered. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and baked a delicious strawberry parfait in less time than humanely possible. Of course, Sebastian was no human, and had no problem in making a delicious human confection. He decorated the parfait in caramel sauce and slid it onto a china plate before heading out the door.

"Watch out!"  
He heard a sudden rushing noise and narrowly escaped being run over by a frantic Meyrin with a stack of tall plates which quickly started falling from her hands. Sebastian quickly dodged the falling plates and caught them in one hand, while catching Meyrin in his arm. Meyrin blushed profusely and jumped back, sorrowful apologies spewing from her frantic mouth.

"Please refrain from carrying so many plates while running, Meyrin." Sebastian scolded, returning the stack of dishes to their respective cupboards.

"Ah, r-right!" Meyrin stuttered helplessly, spotting the parfait in Sebastian's free hand. "Hey Sebastian, is that for the young master?"

"Yes it is. Why?" Sebastian said, putting away the last of the plates.

"Hasn't the young master been having a lot of sweets lately? Meyrin asked him. "Isn't it best to stop giving him so many sweets?"

"I am not happy about it, but if the young master orders me to do something, then I must do it. No matter how ridiculous it is." Sebastian replied, walking out the door and making his way once more to his master's study. This time he let himself in once he reached the door, and kept his face emotionless as he placed the perfectly made parfait on his master's desk. Ciel nodded in approval and waved his butler away, wanting very badly to devour the confection in front of him. Sebastian bowed respectfully and left his master alone.

Once alone, Ciel raised a paper to his face with one hand and began eating with the other. He had to admit, Sebastian was the best cook he'd ever seen. But, then again, he was a demon, and a butler of the Phantomhives, he was expected to be exceptional in many areas. As Ciel ate the last of his parfait, he felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach. He frowned but ignored it and continued to read the latest review for his Paris line of products.

-Later-

"Young master? Dinner has been served for you in the dining room." Sebastian called from the doorway of Ciel's study. Ciel's stomach twisted uncomfortably, but he stood anyway and followed Sebastian to the dining room. Sebastian pulled out his chair and waited for him to sit before retrieving his dinner and placing it in front of him. Ciel groaned inwardly at the delicious scent of it and hesitantly began to eat while Sebastian watched him, a knowing smirk on his face. Ciel suffered through every bite of his meal, hiding any and all of his obvious signs of discomfort. He downed the spoonful of meat in his mouth with a big gulp of tea and glanced warily at the rest of the meal on his plate. He'd never be able to eat all of this! He contemplated leaving his meal half-finished but his pride kept him from taking his thought to action. He forced another forkful into his mouth and shuddered slightly as it slid down his throat, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach only growing.

Sebastian watched in carefully hidden amusement at his master's obvious signs of nausea and discomfort. The poor child had been suffering through every bite, but each hasty forkful was a boost in Sebastian's mood. He smirked as Ciel gulped huge amounts of tea and had Sebastian refill it countless times, but not once did he complain or show any signs of being ill. But Sebastian knew, he could tell simply by watching his master's hesitant hand as he brought his fork to his mouth as his lips parted reluctantly and accepted it.

Ciel had only eaten about a quarter of his plate before he finally dropped his fork next to the china plate and stood shakily. He wrapped his arm around his stretched, full, stomach and took a deep breath to fight the nausea. He attempted to walk to the door of the dining room, eager to leave the horridly delicious smelling room, but stopped and leaned on the door for support.

Sebastian was at his side in a heartbeat, pulling his master up to lean on him.

"Master? Young master can you hear me?" Sebastian called, holding him up as he felt the child's knees buckle.

Ciel did not answer, and simply swallowed continuously in an attempt to control the nausea. He gulped one more time before he shallowly shuddered and burped softly before clamping his hands over his mouth.

"I-I'm going to-ugh!"

He barely had enough time to gasp out a warning before he retched and threw up all over his butler's uniform. Repeatedly.

Sebastian resisted the urge to scowl and pulled his jacket off. His shoes had been healthily doused as well, and so were his pants, but his shirt seemed to have survived. The boy could only reach the demon's stomach anyway, he couldn't have reached his white, button up shirt clad chest.

"I…think it's over…" Ciel mumbled, still holding Sebastian's arm in a death grip.

"Shall I escort you to your room to change young master?" Sebastian suggested upon finding Ciel's own clothes to be considerably covered in vomit. Ciel simply nodded and allowed Sebastian to pick him up bridal style.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"  
"Never feed me so many sweets ever again. That's an order."

Sebastian smirked and looked down at him, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes my lord."

^^#^^$^^%^^&^^*^^())_+

Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Curry Catastophe

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'm glad to see you like this.

Chapter 2-Pushing It

It was winter in London once again, with snow and ice coating the cobblestone ground of the city. Ciel and Sebastian had been staying at the townhouse for almost a week, with prince Soma and Agni making stress-filled days for the both of them. Especially Ciel, who had acquired a headache for half their visit and had no patience for either of their Indian 'friends'.

The four of them now sat in the dining room. It was lunchtime, and both Agni and Sebastian had prepared special meals to accommodate their master's tastes, and now stood behind them as they ate.

Ciel pushed his food around his plate in a bored manner, waiting for Soma to finish so he could excuse himself.

Sebastian watched his master in carefully hidden worry. He knew his master had been ailing, although Ciel had tried his absolute best to hide it. To the boy's credit, he _was_ a demon, and there isn't much you can hide from a demon you've contracted.

Ciel frowned at the Indian boy as he sloppily ate the huge bowl of spicy curry Agni had provided for him. Ever since their last visit months ago Ciel has forbidden Sebastian from making anything India related, proclaiming that it would make him sick after eating and seeing so much curry at the festival.

But of course, that didn't stop the spoiled prince from having four bowls of it. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the prince sent Agni to the kitchen for yet another bowl.

"Haven't you had enough?" Ciel snapped, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I could never get tired of curry." The young royal proclaimed proudly. "Don't you want some Ciel?"

"Absolutely not."

Soma pouted, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes, but Ciel kept his face emotionless, which only served to spur on the determined prince.

"It's not too spicy, and Agni makes the best curry you could ever taste!" He yelled, snatching the bowl of newly made curry from Agni's hands as he walked back in. He brought the bowl to Ciel's face and the boy rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Didn't Sebastian beat Agni in a curry contest?" He snapped, standing up. "You're wasting my valuable time." However, the prince had grabbed Ciel's arm and pinned him to the chair.

"Just one taste? This is Agni's newest recipe!" The prince pleaded, pouting most un-prince like.

Ciel turned and shot Sebastian a look, and the butler instantly walked over and placed his hands on the prince's shoulder. The Indian teen shuddered and turned toward the butler, instantly afraid.

"I'm afraid my master had had enough dinner for today prince Soma." Sebastian said, a creepy smile on his face. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Soma cowered beneath the black clad butler's gaze, but did not give up and shoved a spoonful of warm curry into Ciel's mouth with lightning speed. Ciel would have gasped had his mouth not been full, but could only swallow in response, suppressing a shudder. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went to physically pull Soma away, but the teen simply dodged and stuck another spoonful into the earl's panting mouth. Ciel barely swallowed in time as to not gag and lifted his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to discourage the prince.

"Prince Soma," Agni offered. "Maybe the earl isn't feeling up to curry right now-"

"Nonsense Agni!" Yelled the prince. "Just watch! And distract Sebastian!"

Agni leapt into action and grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him away as the two locked into half-hearted combat. Ciel was still processing what just happened when he was pushed into the chair beneath him and given another spoonful of spicy curry. He swallowed quickly but barely had enough time to breathe before another spoonful filled his cavern. He grit his teeth and refused to let another bit of curry pass his lips, his delicate hands pushing away the spoon from his face.

"Aw come on Ciel!" Prince Soma whined, trying to pull his hands away and keep the curry balanced at the same time. Ciel shook his head like mad. Like hell he would allow him to spoon-feed him like a mere infant!

Soma huffed and turned around, setting the bowl of curry down on the table. With his hand now free, he gathered Ciel's tiny wrists in his hand and forced another bit of curry passed the earl's lips.

Ciel coughed as it went down and started feeling sick to his stomach. He wished the prince would just give him a moment to tell him he might-maybe-possibly- be ill! He choked down another and another of the damned food and quickly lost count as he continued to chew as fast as he could, which only succeeded in upsetting his stomach further.

He was on the verge of passing out from oxygen deprivation when he was pulled roughly from the seat and held in someone's arms. Obviously Sebastian's. Ciel sighed in relief and leaned his weight onto the butler, reaching down and rubbing his stretched stomach. Agni appeared in front of them with Soma held by the arm. Agni was the first to speak:

"I'm truly sorry master Ciel, I was only obeying orders, I should have acted sooner."

Ciel huffed in irritated agreement and glared hard at the sheepish looking prince Soma. Sebastian remained indifferent but could not hide the small jolt of red that descended across his irises. Just a blink, not long enough for the two 'guests' to take notice of his true nature. Sebastian then slid the weak boy into his arms and departed from the two Indians with a small 'till later'. He carried Ciel up the grand staircase and down the hall to his room. Sebastian was about to set him down onto his bed when he heard a small gasp, and looked down. Ciel was holding his mouth with both hands and was slowly turning a pale shade of green.

'Not again.' Sebastian inwardly groaned.

Ciel held it down as long as he could but finally gripped Sebastian's uniform and vomited-quite ungracefully-onto Sebastian's chest, face, and all over his uniform.

Sebastian sighed and pulled his handkerchief (which had thankfully been spared ) and wiped the boy's face with it. He then lowered the boy onto his bed and proceeded to change his soiled clothes into a fresh, pressed nightshirt. He then excused himself to –ahem- wipe himself clean of all traces of any and all puke.

And then maybe go give a certain Indian prince a 'pep talk'.


End file.
